Spell of Rain
by MakoRain
Summary: A nice little ditty with the ever loved Tifa and her lost Cloud and rain...all wrapped together.


A/N: Okay, I know, I know, this is like my millionth CloTi fic and it involves rain, big surprise, but hey, I can't help it; once I'm bit with the writing bug I'm infected. What a blessed disease it is, too…hope it doesn't run out anytime soon. I just couldn't let this fic go unwritten, not after listening to "Rhythm of the Rain" by the Cascadas on repeat for the past few days. I love this song and so thought I would spread its falling rain joy. R&R as always, please 3

**"Spell of Rain"**

By MakoRain

(Tifa POV)

It was just another day, an ordinary day made extraordinary by the water beading down the window and Tifa's fingers traced each design as they raced down the glass. It was cool under her fingers and she placed her palm across it, spreading her fingers to take in every bit of it. She tried to touch the rain from the inside and since her hands couldn't reach, she pressed her cheek to the glass. It was cool beneath her skin but still, no rain could be felt on her skin and so she backed away, content to watch the heavens poor down from her place safe inside.

Tifa had always been infatuated with the rain, with the idea that everything was being washed away clean with each shower. Cloud used to look at her in wonder; always asking with his eyes why the rain amazed her so but she never answered…she would when he asked for real.

The sky broke with lightening and the thunder soon followed some miles away. All was a comfort to the young woman, alone and quiet in her bar.

It was too quiet. Tifa stood and went to her radio, bringing it to her table to serenade her during this April shower.

♫ Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain♪

Tifa couldn't help but chuckle at the coincidence of the song playing. It happened to be one of her favorite rain songs, even if it was from the sixties. But as with the rain crying, this song made her ache deep inside a corner of her heart.

♪ Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain, telling me just what a fool I've been ♫

Of course she was a fool, a fool for falling in love. Not in love with just anyone, but her best friend, Cloud Strife. He was not the kind of man she should love, always disappearing and never knowing when he'll return. She needed someone reliable, someone to share all of her life with and not just some of it when he was willing.

♫ The only guy I care about has gone away, looking for a brand new start ♪

Tifa knew all of this, knew she should give up hope, give up the love she had for him, but her damned heart was gluten for punishment and too stubborn to let her live in peace. And so she had no choice but to carry on, loving this man in the hidden shadows of her heart and soul while he still pinned for another long lost to this world.

♪ Rain please tell me now does that seem fair, for him to steal my heart away when he don't care ♫

Tifa absently hummed along to the song, listening to it for the millionth time and some how not having the urge to cry…she had cried to this song too many times, mostly in her childhood after Cloud left, and no more tears were willing to come. That was okay; she needed to not cry for him anymore.

♫ I wish that it would go and let me cry in pain, and let me be alone again ♪

No, that last line didn't make sense. She loved the rain; it soothed her weary and torn soul. Tifa wanted the comfort it brought and absently placed her palm against the glass again, hoping to soak it in through the cool smooth surface.

♪ Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain, pitter patter pitter patter…♫

Tifa was lost in the song, humming along softly while connected to the window that she almost jumped out of her skin when a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned to see Cloud looking at her oddly as he always did when she was like this. It was so not her, to be sad and thoughtful that every time he found her like this, he scared her and she thought she scared him as well.

He shouldn't be worried, though, it's natural to have some time to think and wonder how things would be if…if Cloud loved Tifa the way Tifa loved Cloud.

Instead of voicing this, both just stared at each other, and Tifa gave a small smile to let him know it's okay, everything's fine. His smile was smaller than hers; he never did smile much, but his eyes still held worry.

"I'm fine Cloud, just watching the rain." She finally said as he sat next to her by the window, staring outside to see just exactly what she saw, or try to.

"I never did understand why…" He said in wonder, still looking for what was so fascinating in water falling from the sky.

"You never asked."

Tifa's voice was just above a whisper and her eyes never left the rain, intent on watching it instead of Cloud's reaction to her words that had gone unspoken for so long.

"Why? Why rain? It always seems to make you so sad." Cloud finally asked the right question and Tifa would try to answer with just as much truth as possible, but not all. It wasn't the time for the whole story.

"Rain soothes me, Cloud. I know it may not look like it on the outside, but inside…in my soul, I feel at peace with each down pour. Just the idea that something as pure as the heavens crying and washing everything away makes me feel real."

Tifa finally looked at his face, and was amazed by what she saw. Instead of his passive face, she saw a genuine smile from long ago, a smile that made her heart leap and her lips respond with ease. His azure eyes were alight with joy and something that could be understanding, and just that look made her feel glad that she told him.

"All you had to do was ask, Cloud, and I would have told you." Tifa smiled and nudged him with her elbow, enjoying the comfort shared between them.

"Yeah, but you were so…unapproachable when we were younger. I was content to watch you from afar, until we spent time at the well and became friends. I was always afraid I'd lose that Teef. You have no idea…"

He looked back out into the rain, his smile gone as he looked pulled deep in thought with the falling drops. Cloud shook his head to clear his thoughts and averted his gaze back to Tifa, who watched him watch the rain.

"You'll never lose me, Cloud." She said with all her heart, placing her hand over his on the windowsill.

"I know."

He turned his hand over to hold hers, and then gently pulled her to stand up. Their eyes met and she felt the old Cloud of her childhood break through, complete with the mysterious gleam in his eye.

"You know what's better than a rainy day inside?"

Tifa quirked an eyebrow at the sudden question and met his with her own.

"Cloud?"

His smile only grew as he inched closer to the door with Tifa in tow.

"A rainy day outside!"

Suddenly, Tifa found herself pulled out into the rain, the blissful water pouring all around her and soaking her thoroughly. Cloud looked at her from between wet spikes that had landed on his face and she laughed, brushing the hair out of his eyes. He took both of her hands and twirled her around in the pouring rain, neither caring that they were drenched.

Ah, to be best friends in love and neither knowing, nor caring that the other knows not.

_The End_

A/N: Sorry about that little extra bit of cheesiness at the end, but it just came to me. I've been reading a lot of Shakespeare for British Literature class and it just came out.


End file.
